Happiness and All That Comes With It
by Aimee9476
Summary: Its Serena's 18th birthday. Darien and the girls go out to celebrate. Many other things yet to come. This will be one birthday she won't forget. Serena and Mamoru pairing of course.
1. Serena's Party

1Hey everyone I thought that I would start up another story to go with my other one, since I am not really sure if I like the other one so please cope with me. I'm not really that great at writing but I will get better in time. Thanks for any reviews or flames. If there is something that you don't like help me out and let me know what I can do better. Thanks, Aimee )

It was a bright and sunny morning in Tokyo, the birds were singing, people chatting, it was nice and peaceful till.. "AAAhhh I am going to be so late, Raye will never let me hear the end of it." "Of all days to be late getting somewhere , it just had to be for my birthday party."

As she was running down the street she just happened to plow into something, just before falling flat on her face she felt strong arms catch her, and someone whisper happy birthday bunny. Red faced and all she takes a peek at the person who had whispered this into her ear. It was her muffin, Darien. She stands up on tiptoes, wraps her arms around his neck, presses her lips to his and kisses him very passionately. When she breaks the kiss she tells him she loves him and thanks for remembering her birthday. Darien then tells her he is sorry that he can't make it her birthday party with the girls, since he has to work today, but they have tonight for him take her out and celebrate, he also tell her she can even ask the girls to come if she wants . She tell Darien how much she loves him and says she will ask them to just them at the club, so they can have dinner all to themselves. Just pick me up at the temple around 6 tonight and I will be ready.

They say there goodbyes and walk separate ways.

By the time that Serena arrived at the temple, you could see the fire spurting out of Rayes ears. "Where the hell have you been meatball head, we even let you sleep in till 10 so you would be here by 11."

" Well Raye I am sorry, but I ran into Darien, literally trying to get here on time."

"Fine since it is your birthday, I will let it slide this one time." " Oh and Serena." "Yeah?" "Happy birthday", all girls said coming out of the kitchen with her birthday cake. After they all had there fill of cake they went out to the pond behind the temple , to do a cleansing ritual for Serena's 18th birthday. After the cleansing all the girls jumped in and started attacking Serena in a water fight. When they got out and started getting ready for that night, Serena told the girls that her and Darien would meet them at the night club, "Laserz", after they went to dinner. With that said they continued getting ready.

Serena met Darien at the bottom of the temple steps right at 6.

"You look so beautiful Sere," Darien said. Serena was wearing a metallic pink corset top, and a shiny black ankle length skirt that had a zipper going all the way around the skirt, just below her rear end.

"Darien what are you looking at me that way for?" she asks him.

" I am just wondering why that zipper is there."

"Oh that , you'll see later, and off of that subject you look very sexy tonight my prince."

" Well thank you, shall we go my princess?"

" Yes" was all she said and they were on there way.

(Gonna skip the dinner part)

It was nearing 8 when they made it to the club. Darien went around the car to open the door for Serena and help her out. He was about to close the door when Serena told him " hold on a second."

Puzzled he asks "why?"

" Well, you know how earlier you were asking about this zipper on the skirt and why it was there."

"Yeah I do and I am still wondering that same question."

" Well now I will show you."

Just to tease him she takes a hold of the latch and ever so slowly starts to unzip her skirt, showing off more of her legs as she works the latch around her hips, as more that 2/3 of her skirt, slips down to her feet. He then also notices that she is wearing knee high boots. Serena, looks up at Darien, and sees that he is almost drooling. She couldn't help but laugh. After standing there for a few minutes of silence she goes over and whispers

"I take it that you like it?" she asks him.

"More than you know Sere, and if any guy even tries to dance with you, I don't know what I will do."

Thinking about what he would do to any guy trying to mess with his girlfriend, he looks up at her with a amused smile and says to her, "It will be on like donkey Kong".

She begins laughing as he soon joins in with her.

She looks up and says, " you know you can be such a dork sometimes, but I still love you."

"I love you to Sere, so lets get inside and celebrate this birthday of yours.

"Also, don't forget that I still have your present waiting for you at my place."

Just thinking of the look on her face when she sees it brings a smile to his face.

"Dare I can't wait, now let get inside and have a good time."

"Let's, go then" he says as they enter the club.

To Be Continued

I think I did a lot better with this story then my last one I started, having lots more fun with it.

Need reviews to let me know what's good and what I need to work on. Thanks for reading. I will also try to update everyday if I can. Aimee


	2. The club scene

1As Darien and Serena neared the club doors, they could hear the music blaring, bass bumping, and people yelling to be heard over all the music. When they got to the door the bouncer checked Serena's ID, since you could tell that Darien was old enough.

"So you are the birthday girl of the night, 18 and old enough to drink, so go on in and have a happy birthday," the bouncer said looking her up and down which she didn't notice.

As they were walking in Serena told Darien that guy was one of the nicest bouncers she had met. "Baby of course he was nice to you, look at you your beautiful, plus didn't you notice him checking you out?" Darien said. "So what do you want to drink Sere?"

"No I didn't notice, and I think that I will have a sex on the beach and a hegger bomb, please.

"Alright, why don't you go take that open table while I go and order our drinks."he said.

After he placed their order he came back to sit with her and told the bartender would be bringing them there drinks when they were done.

Not 5 minutes later the bartender was there with their drinks, plus a cocktail waitress was waiting right behind him. The bartender set their drinks on their table, then pointed behind him and said these are also yours and they are also paid for and walked off. The cocktail waitress set the other 3 drinks which were mimics of the ones the bartender set on the table as she was walking away Darien got her attention and asked " Who got us these?"

The waitress smiled and pointed to 4 women at the bar and walked off. As Serena and Darien turned to look at who they were, the 4 women turned around revealing that it was Amy,Mina, Rae, and Lita and started walking towards them.

"Hey you two, what took you so long, making out in the restaurant again?" Mina said as she sat down.

"Hey off of that subject are you guys trying to get me drunk?" Serena asked.

In unison they said "yup" and they begin to laugh.

"Well then lets get this party started" Serena said after slamming 3 of her drinks.

"Woah, Slow down Sere or I am going to be carrying you out of here tonight, and then you won't be able to get your birthday present that I got you" he said.

"Alright everyone lets go dance", Rae said while everyone got up and headed to the dance floor.

Before Darien and Serena got to the dance floor she pulled him off to the side to ask him something. "Darien remember how I said that I had to be home by midnight, well guess what I don't need to be home till Sunday night. I asked my mom if I could spend the weekend with you as a birthday present from her, and she said yes." then she leaves him there mouth agape and staring at her, while she heads to the dance floor after the girls.

After about 5 minutes of watching Serena dance, he goes to join her. She grinds her hips against him swaying with the beat of the music. They danced for about 2 hours before Serena decided that she was ready to go to his place, since it was already 12:30am. Darien and Serena said goodbye to the girls since they were going to still stay and party.

When they got to the car he opened the door for Serena, then went to the other side and hopped in. Darien the turned and gave Serena a deep kiss while starting up the engine. As he drove all he could think of the excitement that his birthday gift to her would hopefully bring.

Sorry so short everyone but I will update soon. Have a date tonight. Bye all.

Review,review,review.


End file.
